First Hellos
by Briar N-Chant
Summary: Dexter has never been good at first hellos...How will he handle that when it comes to meeting his and Raven's newborn baby? Dexven, one-shot. Rated T for safety due to mentions of certain aspects of childbirth.


This popped into my head the other night plus, Dexter and Raven are one of my favorite couples. I have quickly spoken about the OC child I give Dexter and Raven in my fic Finally, where I gave Daring and Cerise their daughter. Now, I didn't think I was ever going to finish this let alone post it but, the muse struck me today, I finished it and look: Here I am posting it! I don't own EAH, I only technically have claim to Henry (Dexter and Raven's son) 'cause I made him up. Please, enjoy!

* * *

"Your highness!" A gaggle of palace nurses rushed over to Dexter.

"Yes?" He found it a wonder that he could breathe right now, he wanted to know how Raven was.

"Your majesty," The woman who seemed to be the head nurse stepped forward, "Your wife is well and she has given birth to a healthy little prince. Would you like to go and see them?"

Dexter stood up and followed the nurse to where Raven and their new son were. Once he'd been lead into the room, the nurse left the little family alone for some much needed bonding.

"Hey there," Raven smiled tiredly in Dexter's direction.

"Hi," Dexter returned a smile of relief to his wife, "Is he sleeping?"

Raven looked down at their son who she held to her chest, "No, he's still awake. Just quiet, very quiet. Uh, I fed him. He was hungry, heh."

The small laugh that followed her statement after was such a comfort to Dexter. He had always thought of Raven as perfection in every way before this and now, seeing her with their son made his heart swell and he found more ways to think of her as flawless.

A hushed coo came from their little boy. He seemed aware of the fact that he and his mother were no longer alone.

"Can daddy hold you, little one?" Raven lowered her voice as she spoke to the baby.

Dexter walked closer to Raven and accepted the baby from her, "Why don't we let mommy rest?"

A lower cooing noise, maybe more of a whine perhaps, came from the baby boy. While reluctant to leave his mother's arms, the baby boy did not feel threatened in any way so, he was going to be fine with his father holding him.

Naturally, the first thing that Dexter did was look on in awe at his and Raven's son. They had made this tiny little person. And, while he was indeed very small, what with being a newborn child and all, he was not as small as Dexter thought that babies were.

"Hmmng," The baby made another noise and, while he hadn't looked directly at his father yet, in this moment, a pair of big, ready to get teary, dark blue eyes stared up at him.

"Wow," Dexter marveled at the color of his son's eyes; they were a mixture of his and Raven's eyes creating a shade of blue that Dexter had never seen before.

On the subject of tiny features, Dexter's attention then shifted to his son's hair. It was barely there but, the hair that could be seen on the baby's head was very dark. This trait came solely from his mother and that in itself only made Dexter smile wider.

Another moment of silence passed before the baby really sounded like he was about to cry. The abundance of silence was scaring the poor baby.

"Shh, shh," The Charming prince did his best to soothe his son, "It's okay, little guy. I-I haven't even said hi…"

Dexter made it a point to correct this, "Hello there, son. I'm your father. You've met your mother already and uh…I'm not really good at greetings, ask her sometime. She'll tell you all about it. Right, Rae? Raven?"

Dexter looked up to see that Raven had dozed off and was sleeping peacefully. He couldn't blame her for giving into the exhaustion.

"You know, you gave us quite the scare," Dexter began speaking to his son again, "We didn't expect to meet you for another two weeks but, I guess what your Uncle Daring said is true:'Story starters wait for no one'. I mean, your mother and I more or less ignored him and, your Aunt Cerise rolled her eyes and, she's married to the guy but, now we're here. I hate when he's right but, he is family."

The bespectacled prince chuckled at that, doing his best to keep his son's attention. Those big dark blue eyes still stared up at Dexter, and seemed to be shaking.

"Oh! I'm sorry, son," Dexter picked up on what the fear in the baby's eyes was, "You don't have a name yet, do you? Hm…I'm no ego-maniac so, Dexter Jr. is out. Your mother really didn't like the idea of your name being Ray or Raymond. She and I both agree that you need your own identity…I mean, you've been born into a society that has now done away with the pledging of destiny and the stories your grandparents came from are ancient history. That's really something. Isn't it, Henry?"

When an audible but, not too loud, bubbly giggle came out of the baby boy, it dawned on Dexter that he'd just named his and Raven's son.

"Henry Charming, that has a nice ring to it," Dexter smiled down at his baby boy.

Yet another giggle escaped from Henry and in his laughter. There was true joyousness in his laughter which obviously came from Raven.

As Henry stopped giggling, the blanket on top of Raven glowed a deep azure and it started moving, thus jostling the sleeping princess awake.

"Wha…what's…" She was stirred awake and went from barely conscious to shocked awake over the fact that her son was already exhibiting magical powers, "Dexter, did you notice that?"

"I did," Dexter let out a fearful sigh, "Do you know what to do, uh…is there anything that I can…"

"Dex, hand him to me," Raven collected herself and realized what rational step she needed to take.

Once Raven was holding the baby again, she gently cupped one of her hands around his tiny ones, "Hey, you're alright now. You will be safe around both of us. You won't need your magic, at least not for a while. But, until then, do you mind if Mommy locks it away?"

Raven's hand began to glow bold purple and her eyes shone with the same color, "Shh, little one. I'm right here. Dex, he needs a name."

"I uh, sort of gave him one…He seemed to like it, I called him Henry. If you don't like it we can always change it. I should have waited on naming him but…"

"What did you name our boy?" Raven nuzzled their son, still with her hand glowing purple and her eyes holding the tint of the glow.

"Henry," Dexter repeated the name.

"So, that's your name? Henry?" Raven spoke directly to the baby again, "Well, Henry, can I seal those powers of yours after all? I promise to teach you to use them when you're old enough."

Once more, Henry giggled and his little hands were glowing from his powers but, the glow subsided when Raven's eyes went back to normal and she refrained form using her own magical powers.

If Raven hadn't been exhausted before, she was sure exhausted now. While still cradling Henry, she settled back against her pillows and her eyelids began to droop.

"I think that's my cue," Dexter walked over and took Henry from her, "You rest up, I'll go and put him in his nursery. I figure he's tired now, too."

Raven laughed tiredly, "He's had a long day."

Dexter pecked Raven on the lips before heading out to put Henry in his nursery.

* * *

"There you go, little guy," Dexter placed Henry into his crib.

Henry gave a small yawn and he started to close his eyes.

"Before I forget," Dexter whispered, "Happy birthday, Henry."

At hearing those words, Henry closed his eyes all the way. Dexter could have sworn that his little boy was smiling as he slept but, he wasn't entirely sure.

Regardless, today had been a beautiful day. While Dexter's strong suit had never been first hellos, nothing compared to the first hello he'd given today.

* * *

 ** _A/N: And that is a wrap. Hope that was worth the read, thanks again for all your support._**


End file.
